


Dangerous Affair.

by flickawhip



Category: Dallas (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic. </p><p>Somewhat AU perhaps, but very much meant to fit the show's style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Affair.

Ann Ewing was nothing if not brave, all the same she found it difficult to face the woman she'd first fallen for. Sue-Ellen was brave, smart and kind and yet she couldn't seem to see what was directly in front of her nose. 

Ann smiled sadly even as she excused herself.  
Just then as Ann Ewing was standing in the hall way. There was the sound of someone stumbling and knocking over something. Followed by a semi slurred expletive in a female voice.   
Ann half-turned and laughed softly. 

"Of course. Why not make this even worse?" 

The words were muttered even as she moved to knock softly on the door. 

"You okay in there Suzie?"  
There was the sound of someone trying to turn the door...then it opened. Sue-Ellen stood in the doorway slightly unsteady on her feet. She smiled she wasn't so far gone at the moment that she couldn't find the situation funny. 

"I think so...but I knocked over the reading books..."  
"Somehow I'm not surprised."

Ann teased gently. 

"I'm amazed you're still upright."  
Sue-Ellen smirked.

"Why were you hoping to see me on my back?"  
"Maybe."  
Sue-Ellen laughed.

"Why you naughty girl...you'll give people ideas that you got your bread buttered both sides."  
"Maybe I have."  
Sue-Ellen looked at her.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"  
"Depends if you accept."  
"Oh sugar...all you had to do was come to my room and drop your dress and I'd have been all over you like melting butter hunny."  
"Then maybe we should find your room?"  
Sue-Ellen smiled and nodded.   
"Lead the way?"  
Sue-Ellen took her by the hand and led her to her room. Once inside Sue-Ellen looked at Ann. Ann smiled softly, locking the door before kissing her tenderly but firmly. Sue-Ellen kissed back briefly before breaking the kiss and gently pushing Ann back a few steps.

"Loose the dress hunny...I want to inspect the merchandise before I decided whether to buy or not."  
Ann shrugged but soon stripped down entirely. Sue-Ellen walked slowly around Ann looking her over. Ann remained still, perfectly still. Sue-Ellen walked behind her and without telling Ann what she was going to do suddenly spank her. Ann yipped softly, still standing still all the same. 

"I'll take that as your buying?"  
"Possibly. You've a nice firm ass. Let’s see what your other assets are like."

Sue-Ellen purred walking around to Ann's side and now reaching out and roughly groping one of her breasts. Ann winced, but remained still. 

"Nice and plump..."

She mused.

"Is your womanhood tight?"  
"Try it and find out."  
"Get on the bed on all fours."  
Ann moved to do as she was told. Sue-Ellen smirked and making sure to stand in such a way that she was visible to Ann through a full length mirror stood at the other side of the bed, then began to disrobe. Ann watched eagerly.  
"You like?"

Sue-Ellen asked as she approached the bed.   
"Yes darling."  
Sue-Ellen got on the bed and began stroking Ann's body. Ann mewed softly. Sue-Ellen rubbed her hand over Ann's womanhood.   
"Mmmmph."  
Sue-Ellen smirked and teased Ann's clit with one finger. Ann mewed softly. Sue-Ellen smiled and teased her clit a little more.

"You are getting wet sugar."  
"All for you."  
Sue-Ellen smiled and pressed her finger in to Ann. Ann moaned softly. Sue-Ellen began crooking her finger in a 'C'mere' motion. Ann arched and mewed again.   
"So sensitive…"  
"Only to you..."  
Sue-Ellen smiled and crooked her finger again. Ann arched and moaned again.  
"What a high class ho you are."  
"Just for you."  
"I should hope so or I'd have to spank and then brand you."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes...really…"  
"Oh sweetheart."  
"Yes dove?"  
"I do love you."  
"I know that hunny bun... You still need to be branded though…"  
"Okay."  
Sue-Ellen flexed the fingers on her free hand as she continued to finger Ann. Ann mewled time and again. Sue-Ellen smiled and place her finger nails on Ann's Ass and began to brand her. Clawing the letters S and E into her skin. Ann mewled again.  
"Sorry sweetie.... Both for causing you pain there...and for finding your reaction to it so sensual."  
"You don't need to apologise for the second one darling."  
"My mild sadism doesn’t disgust you?"  
"No, my darling."  
Sue-Ellen smiled softly, upping her pace to let Ann climax, her voice soft when Ann collapsed forward.   
“Such a good girl… my Annie.”


End file.
